


At the Hairdresser's

by linvro21



Series: At the Hairdresser's [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hair Washing, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared really hates getting his hair cut. Until he meets Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Hairdresser's

**Author's Note:**

> for kjanddean

Jared needs to be here. He really does. He knows it. That doesn't mean he has to like it.

All these women, the chatter, and the gold and pink... he hates it.

But this hair salon is supposed to be the best. And his hair has to look its best for his deal tomorrow.

 

“Mr. Padalecki?” a definitely male voice asks.

“Yes,” Jared says as he looks up from his Men's Health magazine and sees a very handsome male face with very green eyes.

“I'm Jensen. Please follow me for your shampoo.”

Jared has no problem with that. He follows Jensen to the back of the salon.

The poor guy is wearing a pink uniform, just like the female hairdressers. The tunic reminds him of a chef's uniform – only in bright pink and with short sleeves – with the overlay and the buttons. It stretches around his broad shoulders and cuts just a little into his biceps.

The pink pants are utterly ridiculous, but they cling in all the right places. Too bad the tunic is cut that long.

It's lovely and quiet back there, although Jared can still see through to the front of the shop.

“Please, take a seat.” Jensen gestures to a white leather recliner near a washbasin.

Jensen adjusts the headrest to accommodate Jared's long body. He puts a pink – of course – cape around Jared's shoulders and fastens it in the back.

Jared can't see Jensen now, but he can hear him turning on the water and splashing it around a bit, waiting for the right temperature.

“OK, sir. Now please lean back. Is this comfortable?” he asks as he pours some water over Jared's hair.

His other hand is gathering Jared's long hair out of his face, and slowly pushes it back into the stream of water coming from the shower nozzle.

That feels good.

Jared relaxes into the gentle touches and the warmth of the water.

Jensen's practiced fingers tug on his hair, move it around and let the water fall on and between the strands.

It feels magnificent. Jared should have had his hair cut here a long time ago.

Then the water is turned off.

He is almost disappointed. He opens his eyes and sees Jensen squirting some shampoo into his hands. He closes them again.

Jensen rubs the shampoo in Jared's hair using the tips of his fingers. He puts some pressure into it as he moves his hands in small circular motions.

Jared is very thankful for the pink cape he's wearing, because his dick is noticing the nimble fingers on his head as well. He shuffles some in his seat to make sure the cape flows generously over his body.

A boner lifting up the pink fabric would be very awkward indeed.

Jensen's circling fingers reach his temples and he can just restrict himself from moaning out loud. Then the massaging fingers slowly move behind his ears, and to the hairline in his neck.

Jared tentatively moves a hand under the cape to touch himself through his pants. Careful not to show his intentions to Jensen.

“Mmmm.”

'Oh shit, I really moaned out loud this time,' Jared thinks.

The beautiful hands leave his head.

Jared just basks some more in the afterglow of this wonderful scalp massage.

The water turns back on and Jensen is rinsing the shampoo from his hair carefully.

Jensen uses a fluffy pink towel to dry Jared's hair. The rough movements do nothing to temper his arousal.

Then the towel falls into his lap.

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Jensen says as he picks it up. His hand brushes accidentally over Jared's dick. “Let me put the seat in a more upright position.”

 

Jared is adjusting the cape once more as his whole body starts vibrating. He looks around with an alarmed look on his face.

“Is this your first time here with us?” Jensen asks.

“Yes. What is this?”

“It is customary for the shampoo girl – or in this instance 'me' – to give a shoulder and neck massage after washing the client's hair.”

This keeps getting better and better.

“Let me just get the oil,” Jensen says as he turns around and walks back a bit further in the shop, to the supply closet.

Jared takes the opportunity to slide his hand into his – thankfully loose fitting – pants. He strokes his dick a few times and then applies the same circular motions Jensen used on his head.

The vibrations of the chair intensify the feelings and he's getting closer to coming... underneath a pink hairdresser's cape.

Kind of embarrassing.

Jared hears the rustling of Jensen's uniform and tries to play it cool, but he keeps his hand on his dick all the same. Squeezing softly.

Jensen opens the clip of the cape.

'God, no!' Jared thinks. 'Don't take the fucking cape off!'

But Jensen only loosens it a little to gain better access to his neck and shoulders. He applies the fragrant oil and kneads Jared's tense shoulders.

Jared relaxes into the warm and firm touches. He will definitely need to schedule another appointment soon.

Then Jensen does this thing to his earlobes that catches Jared completely off guard. The feeling goes straight to his dick, and without warning he can feel a strong orgasm coming on.

“Ehm, I think I need to-,” Jared says as he tries to turn his head away from the gentle torture of Jensen's hands. He wants to get up out of the chair.

Jensen's hands are on his shoulders, pushing him down and back into the chair.

“We're almost done,” he says in a low whisper.

Both hands resume the massaging of his shoulders and slowly work their way forward.. and down.

Jared's breath hitches and he opens his eyes. He looks into Jensen's. He has a questioning look accompanied by a sly crooked smile.

“OK?” he softly asks into Jared's ear.

Jared looks nervously to the front of the salon, but everybody there seems too busy to notice them, and then he nods. He shuts his eyes again. His hands close around the arm rests in anticipation.

Jensen's hands slide a little lower and rest on his pecs. He starts up those damned circular motions again, closing in on Jared's nipples. His chest pressing into his shoulder, and his breaths falling on Jared's hair.

The sensations are too much for Jared. He moans and comes in his pants.

Jensen smiles at him, little crinkles appear near his eyes.

“Now we're done,' he says as he hands Jared a box of pink tissues.

Then he turns around and walks to the back of the shop again.

 

“Mr. Padalecki?” a definitely female voice asks.

“Yes,” Jared says as he looks up and sees a very pretty female face with very red hair.

“I'm Danneel. Please follow me for your haircut.”

 

During the haircut, Danneel chatters away about the weather and the holidays.

Jared's mind wanders off to Jensen...

 

_“Hi Jared, I'm back.”_

_“Jensen, I was afraid you were gone.”_

_“No, I couldn't bring myself to leave without having properly touched that dick of yours. I want to see it, feel it, taste it in my mouth.”_

_Jared lifts the cape up a little._

_“Come here then.”_

_Jensen sinks to his knees in front of the chair and ducks his head under the pink cape. He opens Jared's pants and takes his dick out._

_“Oh yeah, just as big as I imagined,” he says._

_He licks around the top and takes him in all the way._

_Jared sighs and moans..._

 

“Mr. Padalecki? Are you OK?” Danneel asks. “What do you think? Is it good?”

“About what? Is what good?” Jared startles.

“Do you like what I did with your hair?”

“Oh, that... Ehm, yes. It looks very good. Thanks.”

 

Jared looks around the salon to catch a glimpse of Jensen. He hopes he can slip him his phone number. But Jensen is nowhere to be seen.

He follows Danneel to the till and he pays for his new haircut.

“Ehm, I was wondering where the shampoo boy went? I wanted to tip him.”

“You _do_ realize who that was, don't you?” Danneel asks as she helps him into his coat.

Jared looks puzzled.

“Mr. Ackles _never_ takes care of clients himself.”

“Mr. Ackles?”

“Yes, Jensen Ackles, the owner. You're very lucky to have had his skillful hands on you.”

Jared can only wholeheartedly agree.


End file.
